


Cuckold in Style

by TGP



Series: Eyesight [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Genderqueer!Harry, Making Out, Polyamory, Reporters being sensationalists, baby stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TGP/pseuds/TGP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Harry deal with some fall out when Draco joins the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuckold in Style

**Author's Note:**

> For Ronslady23, who wanted some Harry/Ron relationship dynamic.

A lot of people ask Harry about his relationship (when they aren’t asking about his gender or getting his pronouns wrong despite them not changing in the last twenty-four years.) Harry is kind of sick of it by now because about every year suddenly someone wants to make it a scandal again because he dares to live with his perversions openly, but the asking is preferable to the assumptions or accusations some make. Harry has a thick hide; he can take that. It’s his lovers that sometimes get iffy.    
  
Mostly, it’s Ron.    
  
Harry has loved Ron as long as he’s known what love was. It started out familial and somewhere along the line, they stopped being siblings. Harry doesn’t know when that happened, sometime before they graduated, but he hadn’t really noticed it until much later. Even now, Ron is an easy, warm presence at his side. Less warm right now, the way Ron’s gone rigid with offense as he reads the paper. Harry eases himself down carefully to the seat next to him, bruised up and sore from the raid they’d done the day before. (He’s fine and so is all his team, but damn did they get knocked around by that idiot.)   
  
“Anything interesting?” he asks even though he knows by Ron’s body language. Ron grunts an answer and Harry leans over to read the headline and just sighs. _CUCKOLD IN STYLE – POTTER’S ORGY GETS ANOTHER MEMBER_. Ridiculous. “They could at least use the right terms. I mean, you and Hermione are married, same with me and Ginny. If anything, getting called swingers last month was more accurate.”   
  
“Don’t think they don’t attack more,” Ron muttered with barely held anger. “The author seems to think your union with Ginny should be void because of your deviant gender bending and a lot of homophobic crap.”   
  
Harry snorts. It’s not the first time he’s heard that. Frankly, he’s usually accused of worse. Sometimes he kind of wishes they hadn’t come out in public, but... He doesn’t want Jamie to have to hide his family from the world. Things are rough enough just growing up (not that Jamie is very big yet, of course, but he will be someday.)   
  
He rests his cheek against Ron’s shoulder so he can scan the article himself. Most of it is typical hogwash, the kind of things trying to stir up a frenzy. And then he pauses on one set of words.    
  
“...Did they just...”   
  
“Oh, you see it?” Ron grumbled.    
  
“That is ridiculous. I hope Draco sues for defamation. ‘Seduce us to the dark side’ my ass. If anything, Ginny did the seducing.”

  
Ron makes a face. “That is exactly what I want to think about. Thanks, Harry. You are such a pal.”   
  
“Your sister’s hot, Ron. Even your wife thinks so. Deal with it.” But Harry’s grinning because it’s cute, the way Ron still doesn’t want to hear about Ginny’s sex life. The two Weasleys have been very careful about not crossing that particular boundary within the knot of lovers. Harry thinks it’s too bad. Maybe he’s had a couple fantasies about being the filling for a redhead sandwich. (He told Ginny about that once. She just burst out laughing and told him the day he gets Ron to stop being an aggravating git, she might consider it. Harry’s pretty sure he’d never manage.)   
  
And then the smile vanishes. He grabs the paper from Ron’s hands, ignoring the squawk of protest, and rereads several lines. That...    
  
“Harry?”    
  
That’s not okay. Harry’s lips press in a tight, firm line. “I...”   
  
“What?”   
  
“I didn’t... James isn’t his. That’s not why we’re bringing him in.”   
  
Ron stops. His eyes flicker to the paper and back again. Harry knows the secrets he keeps sometimes weigh on the others but... But he didn’t...    
  
“I know,” Ron says gently. He takes the paper from him and sets it aside. “Even if he was his, you still wouldn’t have-”   
  
“He’s _not_. I know who’s he is.”   
  
There’s a moment when it looks like Ron will ask and Harry feels his entire body tense up tight. There are very good reasons why Harry hasn’t confirmed James’ paternity, or at least important ones- at least... Well maybe they aren’t good, but they’re _strong_ , and he doesn’t... He won’t let James grow up with people who don’t think he’s _theirs_. Or who know he isn’t and resent him for it. Harry will never, ever allow that to happen, even if he doesn’t really believe his lovers would do that. If he could hide that he’d birthed James, he would. Merlin knows it would be safer.    
  
Ron sighs a little and then reaches over to give Harry a shove. “Come on. _I’m_ the one that gets to be pissed off and moody today. Yours was yesterday.”   
  
“But I wasn’t mad yesterday,” Harry mumbles back, lips twisting as he’s comforted anyway.    
  
“Then you missed your chance. Sorry, mate. That’s how it is. You’ll have to wait for the rotation to go through and because we’re all greedy perverts, that’s six days now.”   
  
“Six? Did we add someone I’m not aware of?”   
  
“Jamie gets a day.”   
  
“Jamie’s two. He gets _every_ day.”   
  
“Point.”   
  
Harry glances over, viewing Ron’s face through the fall of his lashes, and then leans up against his arm, settling his head on Ron’s shoulder. He can’t quite tuck his head to Ron’s neck like this, but he does manage to brush his lips to the base of Ron’s ear. And then Ron’s ear goes red along with his cheeks and Harry can’t help but kiss more because he’s got a weakness for freckles (even Hermione has a few along her nose and there’s one on Draco, right near his left ear, that Harry wants to _lick_ ) and before long, Ron’s turned in his seat to draw Harry to him, let Harry straddle his lap and dig his fingers into Ron’s hair and Rons’ getting his hands under Harry’s shirt to scratch along his back, careful of the bruises, as he seals their mouths together...   
  
And just before it can really get good, the baby monitor goes off. Jamie has finished his nap. Harry groans, slumping against Ron as Ron just laughs with bitter amusement. The girls are both out because it’s technically Ron’s turn at bat today, so... Well, much as Harry wants to stay right where he is and work Ron up from slight interest to full out, he has to get up and let Ron go. Ron rises with the same sort of gangly grace he’s had since puberty and goes to get James from the playpen where he’d fallen asleep half an hour ago.    
  
Harry listens to Ron’s voice as he soothes Jamie down from the wakeup crying and soon enough, Jamie is babbling and cooing back, drowsy warm baby noises mixed with a good amount of words strung in mostly coherent sentences. Harry likes listening to it. Makes him feel warm all through his chest. He gets up to go watch and is struck a little at the sight of them, Jamie held securely against Ron’s chest, eyes bright and alive and Ron so very in love with his son.    
  
This is the way Harry likes seeing Ron best.    
  
Well. He kind of really enjoys seeing Ron under him while he rides him, but...    
  
Yeah, no, this is the best one. When Ron is all soft and relaxed and saying nonsense to their kid, their Jamie, and being surprised in all the right places when Jamie’s telling him about his dream (elephants and fire breathing, who’s been telling him about the circus?) When Ron is at home and comfortable and _perfect_.    
  
After a bit, Harry joins them in the living room and he can’t get in on the rough housing today but its fun to watch and besides, when it’s time to watch a movie, he gets a bundle of soft baby to cuddle and Ron to lean against and he doesn't think his life could get any more perfect than it already is. He really doesn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to work on this story (and others) while I'm at work and post bits of it on http://tgp-the-loser.livejournal.com/ if anyone is interested in watching the story grow before it gets posted. Or just wants to ask questions or prompt anything. :)


End file.
